


Love Bites

by woodentarantula



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Hair Pulling, Hickies, M/M, Praise Kink, blood play? just a very tiny bit, eli is a good friend, from the uh. biting yaknow, gentle encouragment, hes a wolf, i cant tag is marking cause thats something else but like love bites yaknow, luv u volks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: Eli says Volks needs some coaxing out of his shell and he has some ideas. Some very good ideas.
Relationships: Vollks/Eli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Love Bites

“Look, I really do think you’re a nice guy and, ya know, totally smoking,” Eli says over his baby pink milkshake. “And we should absolutely hang out more. I’m just getting some serious lone wolf vibes here and like that I’m not welcome to come into your space.”

Volks looks down at his own drink. “That’s… fair. That’s a fair assessment.” 

“Is it? That’s not like too harsh or anything, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Volks nods. “Its… something I gotta work on. I know that and this-“ he grabs at his huge fluffy tail sitting on the booth next to him like a purse or a coat “is kinda bringing that to light. The whole thing how this is solved with love or, I dunno affection at least if kinda hard to stomach for me,”

Eli nods sagely. “I get that. I appreciate you opening up a bit.”

“Heh, thanks.” Volks looks down again, studying the swirls in the wood of the cafe table and the edges of his napkin before he finds his resolve. Deep breath. “I want to be more casual like you are. Do you think… you would mind helping me get there.”

“Hmm…” Eli hums, an amused grin on his face and his chin in his hand. “I think I have some ideas, if you’re up for it.”

And that’s how they end up in Eli’s apartment, draped in pinks and purples with tiny pillows strewn about, the whole place feeling absurdly comfortable. 

“So… where do we start? Any, uh, advice?” Volks asks, hands firmly shoved in his pockets as Eli walks him into the bedroom.

“If it’s all good with you, I’ll take the lead and you can follow along. If anything feels bad or too much you just let me know.”

Volks nods, a blush creeping up his face.

Eli gives a sweet smile and brings Volks to the bed and pushes ever so slightly on Volks shoulder and Volks flops down almost immediately. Eli giggles. “So willing, huh.” Another nod from Volks. Eli takes the chance to sit astride the boy below him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Volks’s neck. “While we’re on the topic of advice, fore play is soooo important.” He leans up just enough to give himself room to trace a few fingers down the front of Volks’s shirt, stopping just shy of the top of his pants and toys with the last button of his top. “First impressions are everything, you know? Oh, and don’t be afraid to take a little initiative. Nobody likes a pillow prince.”

Volks places his hands on Eli’s hips, just barely touching the bottom hem of his sweater vest. “Pillow prince?” 

“Mm-hmm! That’s someone who just lays there with their head on the pillow, never giving back. And while we can talk about pampering someone, that’s better for a special occasion.” Eli plucks open the first few buttons of Volks’s shirt, laying soft kisses to his neck, down his throat, to the exposed collar bones. Every now and then whispering into the skin. “Birthdays.” kiss. “anniversaries.” kiss. “Valentines.” 

Volks threads his fingers through Eli’s hair almost subconsiously. “I- I think I get the idea.” 

Volks gives a tiny tug and Eli lets out a sharp cry and then a slow intake of breath. Volks legs go right at the yelp, scared eyes not quite processing the look Eli gives him. “Good intuition,” he reassures. “Here, do it like this though. Slide your fingers right against the scalp and then just make a fist.”

He does so, Volks sliding a hand just below Eli’s human ears, finding a fistful of green and yellow hair and then closing a palm. He barely has to ask when Eli gives a soft, heavy breath but he still does. “Like that?”

“Perrrrfect, puppy.”

The praise gives Volks a little start, pulse thrumming through his veins. “Hold on, I wanna sit up.” He says and Eli slides down his torso, settling on his thighs as he gets up, wrapping one arm around Eli’s waist and the other resting on his shoulder. He tugs just a tiny bit at the collar of Eli’s vest, pouting. “And this.”

“So bossy.” Eli teases, lifting the hem above his head.

“How do you even get that on over the wings?”

“Hm. Carefully.” Eli replies, tugging the the sweater mostly off, then angling around to pull one wing through, then bending around the other way to get the second. “Iiiits a bit of a struggle, maybe I should switch to a cardigan.” He says as he tugs off his tie and tosses it to the floor in a little pink and purple bundle. 

Volks breaths in slowly, taken by the sight of Eli undressing for him. He wants to take initiative though and resides to mirroring Eli’s own actions, kissing down his jaw, over his adam’s apple, and popping open the first few buttons on his shirt. He goes farther, though, and slides a hand against the side of Eli’s torso, bare skin to bare skin. What he finds there is soft, the tiniest bit plush from all the sweet snacks Eli indulges in and Volks can’t help but slide his mouth against it, kissing and tonguing at the lenient flesh. His mouth finds a pert nipple, hard and nearly asking for attention and Volks gives it, slipping the bud into his mouth, licking, sucking, and finally biting it.

Another sharp cry from Eli, with a hand now sliding through his own dark hair spurs Volks on, letting his teeth sink just a bit deeper, then pulling off a bit to grab at the tip of the nipple and tugging, letting it bounce back into place and biting it again. 

Volks leaves it, then, eliciting a wine from Eli but nevertheless sliding his shirt off his shoulders, deciding he wants to leave a better mark. He finds a suitable spot of skin between the neck and shoulder and bites down hard, sucking to break the little capillaries, winding his hands up the back of Eli’s neck to take two fistfuls of rainbow hair and tugging. Eli keens, the inward breath after turning to a moan and Volks continues, not letting go of Eli’s shoulder till he’s satisfied the mark will remain.

When he does, Eli looks down at it, tracing a finger over the ring of indents and the red bloom between them. “Oh-em-gee” he whispers, “you broke the skin.” And indeed, as he takes away his hand there’s blood visible on both it and his shoulder. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I just-“

“No, it’s fine, puppy.” Eli says, eyes snapping to Volks and laying a tender hand on his cheek. “I like it. And I’ll just clean it up after we’re done here.” Eli has such a look of compassion and the hand on Volks’s cheek is warm and reassuring, he closes his eyes and leans just a bit into that warmth and he can head Eli chuckling. “Guess it’s not just the tail, huh? Still got those wolfie teeth.”

“I guess.” Volks replies, absently mouthing still at disparate spots on Eli’s chest. Kissing here, grazing teeth there, a deeper bite every now and then. Eli makes such light, encouraging sounds it keeps him on, mindless and content as Eli’s wings flutter and his hands grab. When Eli grinds his hips down onto Volks’s own that he remembers why they’re here. Well, Eli did say foreplay was important so Volks won’t knock it but there’s nothing quite like the weight of a an entire person on you to make you realize how hard your cock is and that it would very much like some attention. Volks lets out a low growl and bucks up into Eli’s press and Eli groans, building a rhythm with him, grinding down in circles and angling his hips to best suit their needs. Volks tugs at the back of Eli’s pants, fingers slipping past the waistband. “Hey, can we get rid of these?”

“Of course,” Eli says, barely covering up how short his breath is getting or how hard it is to wrench himself off Volks to slide his pants onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. Underneath, his shorts are a light baby pink and it makes the outline of his own aching cock all the more visible. The sight lights Volks’s stomach on fire and he can’t get his own pants off fast enough, nearly tripping on his own feet before he can fall back onto the bed, bringing Eli with him. “Oh-hooo, so eager.”

“How do you wanna do this?” Volks asks, wasting no time.

“Hmm, how ‘bout I ride you? Think you’d like that?” 

Volks nods and Eli giggles, reaching over to grab some lube from his bedside table. It’s a pretty massive pump bottle, and he takes Volks hand and gives him a pump. “Slick yourself up, now.” And Volks complies, relishing in the feeling of his hand around his cock and trying not to get too excited, knowing that whatever Eli can give him will be so much better than his own hand. 

He watches with rapt awe as Eli takes a slick hand behind him and slips two fingers into himself. His face is pulled together, and Volks sees him force himself relaxed and his hand moves more easily, pumping in and out, spreading his fingers apart and quickly adding another. He goes on till his satisfied, looking at Volks through half lidded eyes and inching closer. “Alright, you ready then?” Volks nods heartily and Eli sinks down onto his waiting cock.

Volks tosses his head back, trying with all his might to not come right then and there. Eli is so warm and tight, clasped around him and fairly squeezing so Volks can barely think, can barely concentrate on the man on top of him. Volks’s hands go to Eli’s hips, seeking some stability and in turn Eli’s hands go to Volks’s shoulders. After a minute of deep breathing and brow furrowing, Eli moves ever so slowly, rocking and circling his hips, finding just the angle he wants. When he finds it, he lifts his hips and drops down again, landing with a light smack. He builds a slow rhythm once more, grunting softly as he comes down, seeking something he doesn’t quite seem to find till he lets out a small gasp, growing faster and louder with each passing moment. It’s all Volks can do to lift his hips up to meet him, making them collide harder and faster, a loud clap of skin on skin each time they reunite.

As Eli builds pace, Volks groans, low and gravely, attempting to rest his head on Eli’s shoulder as he bounces, but to no avail. His hands move up Eli’s chest, thumbing his nipples and tugging on the hard nubs. Eli wines, urging him on with soft words. “Yes, yes, so good, c’mon.” Volks goes back to his earlier ministrations, finding smooth rises of skin and kissing, lounging, biting and Eli cries out each time, rising and falling with further fury, words failing him and fingers finding some purchase in the folds of Volks’s loose shirt. 

“I like your talking.” Volks manages between breaths and kisses and Eli takes him in kind.

“Get this off first.” Eli says, not being able to himself. Volks gets his shirt off even with Eli still bouncing, hard and fast on his cock. As soon as its gone, Eli returns his clutching hands to Volks’s back, nails digging into his skin and dragging down, scratching from shoulder blade to hip. “I wanna mark you too,” Eli gasps. “Mark me, hurt me, fuck me” he babbles, further angling and grinding down with his hips, bouncing and begging in turn.

Volks growls, taking his own nails to Eli’s shoulders, his arms, his thighs. He keeps biting at any skin he can find, bringing blush and blood in kind to every stretch of skin. His hands find Eli’s ass and the point at which then connect, His fingers brush near and Eli moans, canting his hips toward his hand and Volks catches the drift, sliding a finger around to catch the loose lube and joining his own cock. Eli cries, slowing down just a fraction before he gets used to it, finding a new vigor and Volks finds the courage to put in another finger. “Yes, yes” Eli chants, “yes, fuck me, stretch me ooopen, I’m yours. I need it, I need it, fuck me.” 

Eli find’s Volks’s own neck with his mouth, still whispering his chants into Volks’s skin like prayers, begging for all that Volks has. He grabs Volks’s chin in his hands, taking hold of his mouth with his own, kissing him hard and when he pulls away to breath Volks doesn’t need to be told to grab a lip in his teeth. He doesn’t bite down but just holds and Eli keens again, letting out a loud moan when Volks lets go.

“I’m close,” Eli pants, almost all breath and no words. “I’m so close, I wanna come, I wanna come so baaad.”

“Can I-“ Volks starts before Eli finishes his thought.

“Come inside me. Yes, god, fuck, come inside me.” Eli grips tight to Volks’s body, nails digging deep into his skin. “Fill me up, c’mon, fuck me, come in me.” 

And who’s Volks to deny him that? With all his chanting and pleading and squeezing, sinking down on him, Volks tips over the edge, coming hard inside Eli, feeling the pressure of so much inside, his come, his cock, his hand, all in Eli, stretching him taught and full and Eli comes too a few bounces after, thick ropes or come painting both their chests. Eli moves through it, riding Volks’s softening cock, seeking an even higher high before he collapses on the bed beside Volks, blissed out and limbs rubbery. 

It’s good, it’s so good, this worked over, useless feeling that makes Volks utterly satisfied. “Good advice.”

“I know what I’m about.” Eli jokes back, lazily tapping his knuckles to Volks’s in the tiniest, sleepiest fist bump and promptly dozes off, with Volks not far behind.


End file.
